


Der Zauberstab der Schöpfung

by Vem_chan



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Deutsch | German, F/M, M/M, Oneshot, Winkelgasse, Zauberer, erstes Treffen, erwachsen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vem_chan/pseuds/Vem_chan
Summary: Byleth ist ein Zaubere aus dem kalten Norden. Seine Arbeit verschlägt ihn bis nach England, wo er wegen dem seltsamen Leuchten, das seinen Zauberstab jedes Mal, wenn er zaubert, umgibt, einen Zauberstabladen aufsucht. Als er den Besitzer auf seinem Schreibtisch schlafen auffinden, ist er sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob dieser Mann ihm wirklich helfen kann.(Ich habe zwei Versionen dieses OS geschrieben.. einmal mit M!Byleth und einmal mit F!Byleth, so dass jeder das lesen kann, was er will.)
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 3





	1. Male Byleth Version

**Author's Note:**

> Da ich mich selber nie entscheiden kann, habe ich für diesen kleinen OS wieder eine Version mit M!Byleth und eine mit F!Byleth geschrieben. 
> 
> Als erstes kommt die mit M!Byleth...

Das war also die Winkelgasse. Byleth hatte nicht geplant hierher zu kommen. Die vielen verschiedenen Zauberläden, dicht gedrängt und unterschiedlich wie Tag und Nacht, gaben einen für ihn ungewohnten Anblick ab. Auch war das tüchtige Treiben und die großen Massen an Hexen und Zauberern etwas, was er nicht kannte. Wo er herkam, gab es nur wenige vereinzelte Geschäfte, die dafür aber alles hatten von Zauberbüchern über Gewänder und Hüten bis hin zu ominösen schwarmagischen Gegenständen und Liebestränken. Außerdem wurden die meisten Utensilien in der Familie weitergegeben. Sein Zauberstab hatte er zum Beispiel von seiner Tante gekriegt, während der dicke Winterpelz ursprünglich seinem Vater gehörte. In den Bergen auf der Jagd nach wilden Drachen, die ein verschneites Dorf bedrohten, oder beim Aufspüren von Wegelagerern oder anderen Banditen, war er unentbehrlich, doch grade hatte er ihn verkleinert in seiner Tasche verstaut. Hier unten war es einfach zu warm für solche Klamotten.

Auf seinen Weg die Straße runter, schweiften seine Augen von einem zum nächsten mächtigen Gebäude. Besonders lange fing die weltbekannte Zauberbank Gringotts seinen Blick. Er hatte schon viel von ihr gehört. Sie galt als sicherster Ort der Zauberwelt, aber, dass sie so weit in die Höhe wuchs hatte er nicht geahnt. Geläufig waren ihm ihre angeblich endlosen unterirdischen Weiten und das abenteuerlichen Schienennetzwerk, nicht aber das sie auch an der Oberfläche den Rest der Winkelgasse weit überragte. Es war einfach nur beeindruckend.

Immer noch von Ehrfurcht ergriffen, wand er sich ab und passierte die Kurve des Weges. Er würde nicht zu Gringotts müssen. Alle seine Gallonen und Silberlinge klipperten fröhlich in einem mit Hände-weg-zauber belegten Lederbeutel in seiner Tasche.

50 Meter weiter fand er endlich einen passenden Laden für sein Problem. Die an die Glasscheibe aufgeklebten Buchstaben lösten sich schon allmählich ab und auch ansonsten sah die Fassade des Hauses im Vergleich zu den Umstehenden Läden nicht allzu gepflegt aus, doch davon würde Byleth sich nicht abschrecken lassen. 

Als er langsam durch die kleine Eingangstür, an der ein Schild mit der Aufschrift „geöffnet“ hin, schritt, ertönte eine helle Glocke. Im Inneren befanden sich zahllose Regale, die bis zur Decke ragten und von oben bis unten mit kleinen Schachteln vollgestopft waren. Zwischen ihnen waren nur enge Durchgänge, welche durch herausragende Schriftrollen oder Kartons noch schwieriger zu passieren wurden. An der linken Seite des Raumes konnte der Blauhaarige eine kleine Treppe entdecken, doch er bezweifelt, dass sie für Kunden gedacht war. Vor ihr stapelte sich ein Haufen aus nicht eingeräumten Kisten.  
Kurz überlegte er einfach im Eingang zu warten, doch es hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass ihn bisher jemand bemerkt hatte. Trotz der Glocke.  
Von der anderen Seite des Raumes drang gedämpfter Lichtschein durch die Reihen an Regalen. Vorsichtig nichts umzuschmeißen, bewegte sich Byleth langsam auf ihn zu. Die Holzdielen knarzten mit jedem Schritt, den er machte, und er bekam langsam das Gefühl der Staub befand sich nicht nur auf den Schachteln, sonder auch in der Luft.

Als er es durch den engen Gang geschafft hatte, tat sich vor ihm ein kleiner Schreibtisch auf. Ein Mann mit grünen Haaren lag mit dem Kopf auf der Tischplatte. Neben ihm ein aufgeschlagenes Buch und ein Zauberstab, von dessen Spitze an das schwache, warme Licht sich im Raum verteilte. Der Rest vom Schreibtisch war mit Pergamentstapeln und ungeöffneten Briefumschläge bedeckt.

Unsicher machte Byleth einen weiteren Schritt auf den vermutlichen Ladenbesitzer zu und hoffte, dieser würde aufwachen. Der Boden knarzte verhältnismäßig laut und tatsächlich begann der Grünhaarige sich zu regen. Noch von Schlaf getränkte blaue Augen starrten ihn erst verwirrt an, bevor sich langsam Erkenntnis in den Zügen des jungen Mannes, sie schienen ungefähr im gleichen Alter zu sein, widerspiegelte. Trotz Allem zeigte er keines Weg Eile noch schien ihm die Situation peinlich zu sein, als er sich gähnend aufsetzen und Byleth Blick erwiderte. 

„Wie kann ich helfen?“, fragte er schließlich ohne eine Begrüßung oder anderes der gleichen. Byleth überlegte kurz. Wie sollte er sein Problem in Worte fassen. Er verstand es selbst nicht so ganz.  
„Mein Zauberstab macht seit ca. einer Woche etwas Komisches.“, sagte er schließlich und demonstrierte es dem hoffentlichen Experten kurz, indem er ohne die Worte auszusprechen, das selbe magische Licht, dass noch an der Spitze dessens Zauberstabs brannt, heraufbeschwor. Während die Spitze ganz normal leuchtete, begann auch der Rest des Zauberstabes ein kräftiges, oranges Licht auszusenden. Nach wenigen Sekunden beendet er das Schauspiel. Das Licht an der Spitze erlosch ohne Verzögerung, doch das orange hielt noch einen kleinen Moment an, bevor es schließlich auch erstarb. Auf Antworten hoffend hobt er seinen Blick wieder zu dem vermutlichen Ladenbesitzer, der plötzlich viel wacher aussah als eben. Seine Augen leuchteten nahezu und er war von seinem Schreibtisch aufgesprungen. „Und das ist bei jedem Zauber so?“, fragte er sichtlich aufgeregt. Ein Nicken genügte als Antwort und schon war der Grünhaarige mit drei großen Schritten bei ihm. „Darf ich mal?“, fragte er und deutete auf den Zauberstab in seiner Hand. Ohne zu zögern hielt Byleth ihm dem Stab hin. Eine kleine Stimme in seinen Kopf schrie ihn an vorsichtiger zu sein, doch er schob sie beiseite. An der Situation war nichts ungewöhnliches. Er war in den Laden gekommen und der Andere machte nur seine Arbeit. Seine Instinkte wollten ihn nur in die Irre führen.

Während der Grünhaarige konzentriert den Stab in Betracht nahm, murmelt er etwas unverständliches vor sich hin. Byleth guckte ihm reglos dabei zu.  
Vorsichtig hob er den Stab an und ließ ihn probeweise durch die Luft sausen. Byleth hatte noch nie eine Abwehrreaktion eines Zauberstabes gesehen, doch auch ohne die Kunde über diese studiert zu haben, konnte er sagen, dass das eine war. Der Stab stob rote Funken aus und machte es mit der Wucht dieser dem Ladenbesitzer sichtlich schwer ihn in der Hand zu behalten. Dabei hatte dieser noch nicht mal probiert einen Zauber zu wirken. Als der letzte rote Funke erloschen war, guckte der Grünhaarige erst den Stab und dann Byleth fasziniert an. 

„Wäre es möglich, dass ich den noch etwas länger für Forschungszwecke behalte?“, fragte er eine Weile und ein paar weitere Versuche später. „Eigentlich wollte ich nur wissen, ob er beschädigt ist.“, stammelte der Eigentümer des Stabs irritiert. Das wurde ihm jetzt langsam doch suspekt. „Beschädigt? Nein, ich habe eine ganz andere Vermutung.“, sagte der Ladenbesitzer und schüttelte den Kopf. „Um die zu überprüfen, bräuchte ich aber noch ein wenig Zeit. Ließen sich ein/zwei Tag nicht einrichten?“ Er schenkte dem Blauhaarigen einen hoffnungsvollen Blick, welcher diesen unfähig abzulehnen nicken ließ. Er hatte eh noch keine Aufträge, da konnte er ein paar Tage auch mal pausieren. „Perfekt.“, erwiderte der Grünhaarige merklich erfreut, „Du findest mich im Hinterzimmer, falls es noch Fragen geben sollte. Ich selbst werde dich benachrichtigen, wenn ich Fragen habe.. und falls ich meinen Nachforschungen beenden sollte selbstverständlich... Dein Name wäre dafür allerdings von nöten.“ 

Ganz so unpräzise hatte Byleth sich ihre Vereinbarung aber doch nicht vorgestellt. Wartend ruhten die blauen Augen auf ihm, welche ihm direkt in die Seele zu sehen scheinen. Nichts an der Haltung und Gestik des Grünhaarige war ungeduldig, doch Byleth spürte, dass er am liebsten alles stehen und liegen lassen würde um mit seiner Forschung zu beginnen. Irgendwie konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass der träge und dann plötzlich so entflammte Ladenbesitzer mit ihm ein falsches Spiel spielte. Er wusste nicht warum. Der Andere wirkt so ehrlich mit allen was er sagt und tat, dass er ihm einfach glauben und machen lassen wollte. Vielleicht war es seine direkte Art zu spreche. Vielleicht war es der Fakt, dass er vor Augenkontakt nicht im Geringsten zurückschrecken. Er wusste es nicht.  
Doch was er wusste war, dass es dumm war blind zu vertrauen. Sein Vater hatte ihm das lange genug eingebläut. Er wusste noch nicht mal den Namen des Anderen. Obwohl er das Gefühl hat, es sei nicht nötig, beschloss er also wenigstens kleine Selbstschutzmaßnahmen zu treffen.

Vorsichtig machte Byleth einen Schritt auf den Schreibtisch zu und griff nach dem Zauberstab des Anderen. Dieser folgt ihm aufmerksam mit seinem Blick. „Du kannst meinen Zauberstab haben, solange ich deinen habe.“, bot er schließlich schulterzuckend an, als könnte er die Gedanken des Blauhaarigen nur durch zusehen erraten. Andererseits war es simple Logik sich das zu erschließen. „Und deinen Namen.“, verlangte Byleth entschlossen. „Linhardt von Hevring“, kam die Antwort prompt. „Byleth Eisner“, stellte er sich nun auch vor und nickte. Die Aussage fühlte sich an, wie die Unterschrift eines Vertrages, die Besiegelung des konfusen Deals, den sie grade getroffen hatten. Final schien sie in der Luft zu prickeln sagte ihm, dass die Unterhaltung beendet war. Seine Reflexe forderten ihn auf, das ganze schnell rückgängig zu machen, weil es das Verrückteste war, zu dem er je zugestimmt hatte, doch stattdessen musterte er den Grünhaarige nur wortlos und dieser ihn.  
In Linhardts Augen schien noch immer das Feuer der Neugier und Wissbegierde zu brennen, doch es schien sich nicht mehr ausschließlich, auf seinen Zauberstab zu beziehen. Sonst hätte er sich schon längst abgewandt, dass wusste Byleth irgendwie. So gut bildete er sich ein den Grünhaarigen schon zu kennen, obwohl sie erst wenige Worte miteinander gewechselt hatte. Umgehend stellte Byleth sich die Frage, was das Andere wohl sein mochte, das Linhardt grade noch an seinem Platz hielt. Alles was er sagen konnte war, dass es zu verlieren schien, denn die blauen Augen wanderten wieder zu dem Zauberstab in seiner Hand und das zweite gerade erst aufgeflammte Interesse schien schon wieder erloschen.  
Linhardt drehte sich um und schritt auf eine Tür zu, die Byleth bis eben noch nicht gesehen hatte. Er stob sie auf und trat einen halben Schritt in den Raum, indem automatisch Licht angegangen war. Das musste besagtes Hinterzimmer sein. Ein letztes Mal wand er sich noch an Byleth. „Drehst du bitte das Schild zu „geschlossen“ um, wenn du rausgehst? Danke.“ Eine einfache Bitte, dann war er verschwunden.  
Einen kurzen Moment harte der Blauhaarige noch auf der Stelle aus, bevor er sich auf den knarzenden Dielen umwand und wie geheißen tat.

Auf der Straße fiel sein Blick wieder auf den Zauberstab, den er in der Hand hatte, aber der nicht ihm gehörte. Die Spitze leuchtete noch immer. Nebensächlich befahl er im Kopf dem Zauberstab zu erlöschen. Hier draußen war kein magisches Licht von Nöten. Doch nichts passierte. Auch nachdem er den Gedanken mehrmals und mit höchster Konzentration wiederholt hatte, reagierte der Zauberstab nicht und aufeinmal wurde ihm klar warum. Er war nicht der Herr des Zauberstabs. Und deshalb wollte dieser sich scheinbar nicht von ihm in Gedanken betätigen lassen. Die Zauber nicht mehr auszusprechen, war ihm schon eine Weile in Gewohnheit übergegangen. Es konnte ein guter Vorteil in Kämpfen sein, von denen er aufgrund seiner Berufung einige bestritt.  
„Nox“, wisperte er leise, denn es fühlte sich für ihn komisch an, die Worte, die er sonst nur dachte, laut zu sagen. Diesmal erlosch das Leuchten, so wie es sollte. Zufrieden steckte er schließlich auch den Zauberstab in seine Tasche und wand sich wieder der Winkelgasse zu, die er jetzt mit aller Zeit der Welt erkunden konnte. 

Eins wollte er allerdings vorher noch machen. Ein bisschen fühlte er sich schlecht für sein Vorhaben, doch es gab keinen Grund dafür.  
Er betrat den Nachbarladen. Es war eine kleine Bäckerei. Drinnen waren nur zwei Personen. Eine jüngere Frau mit weißen Haaren, die von der Größe her noch ein Mädchen hätte sein können, und eine Verkäuferin. Erstere schien sich nicht für einen Kuchen entscheiden zu können, während die Andere freundlich lächelnd wartete.  
Er trat ein wenig näher, bis er schließlich auch vor der Auslage stand.  
„Ich kümmere mich eben um den Herrn hier, wenns okay ist, Ly.“, sagte die Verkäuferin und wand sich langsam ihm zu. In ihrer Stimme schwang Wärme und Wohlwollen mit, als sie fragte, wie sie ihm weiterhelfen konnte. Der Kontrast zu wie er vorhin empfangen worden war zu jetzt war so groß, dass Byleth fast schmunzeln musste. „Ich hätte gerne eine Auskunft.“, sagte er mit der Gewissheit sie zu bekommen, die er, als er den Laden betreten hatte, noch nicht gehabt hatte. „Gerne doch.“, sagte die Frau hinter dem Tresen und lächelte ihn warm an. Sie hatte hellbraune lange Haare, die mit einer braunen Schleife zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden waren, der ihr über die Schulter fiel. In ihren Augen schien eine so unglaubliche Güte und Verständnis zu liegen, dass er das Gefühl hatte, er könnte auch mit dem größten Verbrechen und der größten Sünde zu ihr kommen. Dagegen erschien ihm seine Frag glatt wie gar nichts. 

„Können sie mir sagt, wie der Mann vom Laden für Zauberstäbe neben an so ist? Ob man ihm vertrauenen kann?“, sprach Byleth also offen aus, weshalb er gekommen war. „Linhardt?“, erwiderte die Verkäuferin leicht überrascht.  
Bei Erwähnung des Namen drehte sich auch die andere Frau plötzlich zu ihnen um und trat einen Schritt näher. „Linhardt? Er ist ein komischer Kauz.“, begann sie, als wäre die Frage an sie gerichtet gewesen, „Handelt nur aus eigenen Interesse und dann wieder nicht. Findet jeden Aufwand zu viel und beschäftigt sich aber Stunden mit etwas, worum du ihn nicht gefragt hast.“ „Er hat dir geholfen, Ly.“, schritt die Verkäuferin sanft ein, als würde sie die Jüngere an etwas schon zum wiederholten Male erinnern. „Aber auf eine komische Art und Weise.“, hielt die Kleinere dagegen. „Das mag sein.“, gab die schließlich Verkäuferin nach. „Wenn man ihn so ansieht, wirkt er eher nachlässig?.. faul? Jedenfalls nicht wie jemand, der das Komplexe Studium über Zauberstäbe hinter sich hat, aber, sie können mir glaube, wenn es um Zauberstäbe geht, kenne ich niemand besseren.“, tat sie schließlich ihre eigen Meinung kund und lächelte ihn ein weiteres mal warm an. Das bestätige Byleth Bauchgefühl nur. Er dankte den beiden herzlich und verließ den Laden.

Erst als er sich wieder unter freiem Himmel befand, fiel ihm auf, dass es ziemlich unhöflich gewesen war, nichts zu kaufen, nachdem ihm so lieb geholfen worden war. Er würde aber wiederkommen. Ganz gewiss. Zumindest für die Zeit, die er aufgrund seines Zauberstabes eh in der Winkelgasse bleiben würde. Das nächstes Ziel lautete eine billige Herberge zu finden.


	2. F!Byleth Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jetzt also das selbe nochmal mit F!Byleth.  
> Da ich die andere Version zuerst geschrieben habe, könnte sich das eine oder andere falsche Pronomen doch in den Text geschlichen haben. Ich hoffe natürlich, dass ist nicht der Fall.

Das war also die Winkelgasse. Byleth hatte nicht geplant hierher zu kommen. Die vielen verschiedenen Zauberläden, dicht gedrängt und unterschiedlich wie Tag und Nacht, gaben einen für sie ungewohnten Anblick ab. Auch war das tüchtige Treiben und die großen Massen an Hexen und Zauberern etwas, was sie nicht kannte. Wo sie herkam, gab es nur wenige vereinzelte Geschäfte, die dafür aber alles hatten von Zauberbüchern über Gewänder und Hüten bis hin zu ominösen schwarmagischen Gegenständen und Liebestränken. Außerdem wurden die meisten Utensilien in der Familie weitergegeben. Ihren Zauberstab hatte sie zum Beispiel von ihrer Tante gekriegt, während der dicke Winterpelz ursprünglich ihrem Vater gehörte. In den Bergen auf der Jagd nach wilden Drachen, die ein verschneites Dorf bedrohten, oder beim Aufspüren von Wegelagerern oder anderen Banditen, war er unentbehrlich, doch grade hatte sie ihn verkleinert in ihrer Tasche verstaut. Hier unten war es einfach zu warm für solche Klamotten.

Auf ihrem Weg die Straße runter, schweiften ihre Augen von einem zum nächsten mächtigen Gebäude. Besonders lange fing die weltbekannte Zauberbank Gringotts ihren Blick. Sie hatte schon viel von jener gehört. Sie galt als der sicherster Ort der Zauberwelt, aber, dass sie so weit in die Höhe wuchs hatte Byleth nicht geahnt. Geläufig waren ihr die angeblich endlosen unterirdischen Weiten und das abenteuerlichen Schienennetzwerk, nicht aber das sie auch an der Oberfläche den Rest der Winkelgasse weit überragte. Es war einfach nur beeindruckend.

Immer noch von Ehrfurcht ergriffen, wand sie sich ab und passierte den Knick des Weges. Sie würde nicht zu Gringotts müssen. Alle ihre Gallonen und Silberlinge klipperten fröhlich in einem mit Hände-weg-zauber belegten Lederbeutel in ihrer Tasche.

50 Meter weiter fand sie endlich einen passenden Laden für ihr Problem. Die an die Glasscheibe aufgeklebten Buchstaben lösten sich schon allmählich ab und auch ansonsten sah die Fassade des Hauses im Vergleich zu den Umstehenden Läden nicht allzu gepflegt aus, doch davon würde Byleth sich nicht abschrecken lassen. 

Als sie langsam durch die kleine Eingangstür, an der ein Schild mit der Aufschrift „geöffnet“ hin, schritt, ertönte eine helle Glocke. Im Inneren befanden sich zahllose Regale, die bis zur Decke ragten und von oben bis unten mit kleinen Schachteln vollgestopft waren. Zwischen ihnen waren nur enge Durchgänge, welche durch herausragende Schriftrollen oder Kartons noch schwieriger zu passieren wurden. An der linken Seite des Raumes konnte die Blauhaarige eine kleine Treppe entdecken, doch sie bezweifelt, dass jene für Kunden gedacht war. Vor ihr stapelte sich ein Haufen aus nicht eingeräumten Kisten.  
Kurz überlegte sie einfach im Eingang zu warten, doch es hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass sie bisher jemand bemerkt hatte. Trotz der Glocke.  
Von der anderen Seite des Raumes drang gedämpfter Lichtschein durch die Reihen an Regalen. Vorsichtig nichts umzuschmeißen, bewegte sich Byleth langsam auf diesen zu. Die Holzdielen knarzten mit jedem Schritt, den sie machte, und langsam beschlich sie das Gefühl der Staub befand sich nicht nur auf den Schachteln, sonder auch in der Luft.

Als sie es durch den engen Gang geschafft hatte, tat sich vor ihr ein kleiner Schreibtisch auf. Ein Mann mit langen grünen Haaren lag mit dem Kopf auf der Tischplatte. Neben ihm ein aufgeschlagenes Buch und ein Zauberstab, von dessen Spitze an das schwache, warme Licht sich im Raum verteilte. Der Rest vom Schreibtisch war mit Pergamentstapeln und ungeöffneten Briefumschläge bedeckt.

Unsicher machte Byleth einen weiteren Schritt auf den vermutlichen Ladenbesitzer zu und hoffte, dieser würde aufwachen. Der Boden knarzte verhältnismäßig laut und tatsächlich begann der Grünhaarige sich zu regen. Noch von Schlaf getränkte blaue Augen starrten sie erst verwirrt an, bevor sich langsam Erkenntnis in den Zügen des jungen Mannes, sie schienen ungefähr im gleichen Alter zu sein, widerspiegelte. Trotz Allem zeigte er keines Weg Eile noch schien ihm die Situation peinlich zu sein, als er sich gähnend aufsetzen und Byleth Blick erwiderte. 

„Wie kann ich helfen?“, fragte er schließlich ohne eine Begrüßung oder anderes der gleichen. Byleth überlegte kurz. Wie sollte sie ihr Problem in Worte fassen. Sie verstand es selbst nicht so ganz.  
„Mein Zauberstab macht seit ca. einer Woche etwas Komisches.“, sagte sie schließlich langsam und demonstrierte es dem hoffentlichen Experten kurz, indem sie ohne die Worte auszusprechen, das selbe magische Licht, dass noch an der Spitze dessens Zauberstabs brannte, heraufbeschwor. Während die Spitze ganz normal leuchtete, begann auch der Rest des Zauberstabes ein kräftiges, oranges Licht auszusenden. Nach wenigen Sekunden beendet sie das Schauspiel wieder. Das Licht an der Spitze erlosch ohne Verzögerung, doch das orange hielt noch einen kleinen Moment länger an, bevor es schließlich auch erstarb. Auf Antworten hoffend hobt sie ihren Blick wieder zu dem vermutlichen Ladenbesitzer, der plötzlich viel wacher aussah als eben. Seine Augen leuchteten nahezu und er war von seinem Schreibtisch aufgesprungen. „Und das ist bei jedem Zauber so?“, fragte er sichtlich aufgeregt. Ein Nicken genügte als Antwort und schon war der Grünhaarige mit drei großen Schritten bei ihr. „Darf ich mal?“, fragte er und deutete auf den Zauberstab in ihrer Hand. Ohne zu zögern hielt Byleth ihm dem Stab hin. Eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf schrie sie an vorsichtiger zu sein, doch sie schob sie beiseite. An der Situation war nichts ungewöhnliches. Sie war in den Laden gekommen um Hilfe zu kriegen und der Andere machte nur seine Arbeit. 

Während der Grünhaarige konzentriert den Stab in Betracht nahm, murmelt er etwas unverständliches vor sich hin. Byleth guckte ihm reglos dabei zu.  
Vorsichtig hob er den Stab an und ließ ihn probeweise durch die Luft sausen. Byleth hatte noch nie eine Abwehrreaktion eines Zauberstabes gesehen, doch auch ohne die Kunde über diese studiert zu haben, konnte sie sagen, dass das eine war. Der Stab stob rote Funken aus und machte es mit der Wucht dieser dem Ladenbesitzer sichtlich schwer ihn in der Hand zu behalten. Dabei hatte dieser noch nicht mal probiert einen Zauber zu wirken. Als der letzte rote Funke erloschen war, guckte der Grünhaarige erst den Stab und dann Byleth fasziniert an. 

„Wäre es möglich, dass ich den noch etwas länger für Forschungszwecke behalte?“, fragte er eine Weile und ein paar weitere Versuche später. „Eigentlich wollte ich nur wissen, ob er beschädigt ist.“, stammelte die Eigentümerin des Stabs irritiert. Das wurde ihr jetzt langsam doch suspekt. „Beschädigt? Nein, ich habe eine ganz andere Vermutung.“, sagte der Ladenbesitzer und schüttelte den Kopf. „Um die zu überprüfen, bräuchte ich aber noch ein wenig Zeit. Ließen sich ein/zwei Tage nicht einrichten?“ Er schenkte der Blauhaarigen einen hoffnungsvollen Blick, welcher diese unfähig abzulehnen nicken ließ. Sie hatte eh noch keine Aufträge, da konnte sie ein paar Tage auch mal pausieren.  
„Perfekt.“, erwiderte der Grünhaarige merklich erfreut, „Du findest mich im Hinterzimmer, falls es noch Fragen geben sollte. Ich selbst werde dich benachrichtigen, wenn ich Fragen habe.. und falls ich meinen Nachforschungen beenden sollte selbstverständlich... Dein Name wäre dafür allerdings von nöten.“ 

Ganz so unpräzise hatte Byleth sich ihre Vereinbarung aber nicht vorgestellt. Wartend ruhten die blauen Augen auf ihr, welche hier direkt in die Seele zu sehen scheinen. Nichts an der Haltung und Gestik des Grünhaarige war ungeduldig, doch Byleth spürte, dass er am liebsten alles stehen und liegen lassen würde um mit seiner Forschung zu beginnen. Irgendwie konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, dass der träge und dann plötzlich so entflammte Ladenbesitzer mit ihr ein falsches Spiel spielte. Sie wusste nicht warum. Der Andere wirkt so ehrlich mit allen was er sagte und tat, dass sie ihm einfach glauben und machen lassen wollte. Vielleicht war es seine direkte Art zu sprechen. Vielleicht war es der Fakt, dass er vor Augenkontakt nicht im Geringsten zurückschreckte. Sie wusste es nicht.  
Doch was sie wusste war, dass es dumm war blind zu vertrauen. Ihre Vater hatte ihr das lange genug eingebläut. Sie wusste noch nicht mal den Namen des Anderen.  
Obwohl sie das Gefühl hatte, es sei nicht nötig, beschloss sie also wenigstens kleine Selbstschutzmaßnahmen zu treffen.

Vorsichtig machte Byleth einen Schritt auf den Schreibtisch zu und griff nach dem Zauberstab des Anderen. Dieser folgt ihm aufmerksam mit seinem Blick. „Du kannst meinen Zauberstab haben, solange ich deinen habe.“, bot er schließlich schulterzuckend an, als könnte er die Gedanken der Blauhaarigen nur durch zusehen erraten. Andererseits war es simple Logik sich das zu erschließen. „Und deinen Namen.“, verlangte Byleth entschlossen. „Linhardt von Hevring“, kam die Antwort prompt. „Byleth Eisner“, stellte sie sich nun auch vor und nickte. Die Aussage fühlte sich an, wie die Unterschrift eines Vertrages, die Besiegelung des konfusen Deals, den sie grade getroffen hatten. Final schien sie in der Luft zu prickeln sagte ihr, dass die Unterhaltung beendet war. Ihre Reflexe forderten sie auf, das ganze schnell rückgängig zu machen, weil es das Verrückteste war, zu dem sie je zugestimmt hatte, doch stattdessen musterte sie den Grünhaarige nur wortlos und dieser sie.  
In Linhardts Augen schien noch immer das Feuer der Neugier und Wissbegierde zu brennen, doch es schien sich nicht mehr ausschließlich, auf ihren Zauberstab zu beziehen. Sonst hätte er sich schon längst abgewandt, dass wusste Byleth irgendwie. So gut bildete sie sich ein den Grünhaarigen schon zu kennen, obwohl sie erst wenige Worte miteinander gewechselt hatte. Umgehend stellte Byleth sich die Frage, was das Andere wohl sein mochte, das Linhardt grade noch an seinem Platz hielt. Alles was er sagen konnte war, dass es zu verlieren schien, denn die blauen Augen wanderten wieder zu dem Zauberstab in seiner Hand und das zweite gerade erst aufgeflammte Interesse schien schon wieder erloschen.  
Linhardt drehte sich um und schritt auf eine Tür zu, die Byleth bis eben noch nicht gesehen hatte. Er stob sie auf und trat einen halben Schritt in den Raum, indem automatisch Licht angegangen war. Das musste besagtes Hinterzimmer sein. Ein letztes Mal wand er sich noch an Byleth. „Drehst du bitte das Schild zu „geschlossen“ um, wenn du rausgehst? Danke.“ Eine einfache Bitte, dann war er verschwunden.  
Einen kurzen Moment harte die Blauhaarige noch auf der Stelle aus, bevor sie sich auf den knarzenden Dielen umwand und tat wie geheißen.

Auf der Straße fiel ihr Blick wieder auf den Zauberstab, den sie in der Hand hatte, aber der nicht ihr gehörte. Die Spitze leuchtete noch immer. Nebensächlich befahl sie im Kopf dem Zauberstab zu erlöschen. Hier draußen war kein magisches Licht von Nöten. Doch nichts passierte. Auch nachdem sie den Gedanken mehrmals und mit höchster Konzentration wiederholt hatte, reagierte der Zauberstab nicht und aufeinmal wurde ihr klar warum. Sie war nicht der Herr des Zauberstabs. Und deshalb wollte dieser sich scheinbar nicht von ihr in Gedanken betätigen lassen. Die Zauber nicht mehr auszusprechen, war ihr schon eine Weile in Gewohnheit übergegangen. Es konnte ein guter Vorteil in Kämpfen sein, von denen sie aufgrund ihrer Berufung einige bestritt.  
„Nox“, wisperte sie leise, denn es fühlte sich komisch an, die Worte, die sie sonst nur dachte, laut zu sagen. Diesmal erlosch das Leuchten, so wie es sollte. Zufrieden steckte sie schließlich auch den fremden Zauberstab in die Tasche und wand sich wieder der Winkelgasse zu, die sie jetzt mit aller Zeit der Welt erkunden konnte. 

Eins wollte sie allerdings vorher noch machen. Ein bisschen fühlte sie sich schlecht für ihr Vorhaben, doch es gab keinen Grund dafür.  
Sie betrat den Nachbarladen. Es war eine kleine Bäckerei. Drinnen waren nur zwei Personen. Eine jüngere Frau mit weißen Haaren, die von der Größe her noch ein Mädchen hätte sein können, und eine Verkäuferin. Erstere schien sich nicht für einen Kuchen entscheiden zu können, während die Andere freundlich lächelnd wartete.  
Byleth trat ein wenig näher, bis sie schließlich auch vor der Auslage stand.  
„Ich kümmere mich eben um die Dame hier, wenns okay ist, Ly.“, sagte die Verkäuferin und wand sich langsam ihr zu. In ihrer Stimme schwang Wärme und Wohlwollen mit, als sie fragte, wie sie weiterhelfen konnte. Der Kontrast zu wie sie vorhin empfangen worden war zu jetzt war so groß, dass Byleth fast schmunzeln musste. „Ich hätte gerne eine Auskunft.“, sagte sie mit der Gewissheit sie zu bekommen, die sie, als sie den Laden betreten hatte, noch nicht gehabt hatte. „Gerne doch.“, sagte die Frau hinter dem Tresen und lächelte sie warm an. Sie hatte hellbraune lange Haare, die mit einer braunen Schleife zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden waren, der ihr über die Schulter fiel. In ihren Augen schien eine so unglaubliche Güte und Verständnis zu liegen, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, sie könnte auch mit dem größten Verbrechen und der größten Sünde zu ihr kommen. Dagegen erschien ihr ihre Frag glatt wie gar nichts. 

„Können sie mir sagt, wie der Mann vom Laden für Zauberstäbe neben an so ist? Ob man ihm vertrauenen kann?“, sprach Byleth also offen aus, weshalb sie gekommen war. „Linhardt?“, erwiderte die Verkäuferin leicht überrascht.  
Bei Erwähnung des Namen drehte sich auch die andere Frau plötzlich zu ihnen um und trat einen Schritt näher. „Linhardt? Er ist ein komischer Kauz.“, begann sie, als wäre die Frage an sie gerichtet gewesen, „Handelt nur aus eigenen Interesse und dann wieder nicht. Findet jeden Aufwand zu viel und beschäftigt sich aber Stunden mit etwas, worum du ihn nicht gefragt hast.“ „Er hat dir geholfen, Ly.“, schritt die Verkäuferin sanft ein, als würde sie die Jüngere an etwas schon zum wiederholten Male erinnern. „Aber auf eine komische Art und Weise.“, hielt die Kleinere dagegen. „Das mag sein.“, gab die schließlich Verkäuferin nach. „Wenn man ihn so ansieht, wirkt er eher nachlässig?.. faul? Jedenfalls nicht wie jemand, der das Komplexe Studium über Zauberstäbe hinter sich hat, aber, Sie können mir glaube, wenn es um Zauberstäbe geht, kenne ich niemand besseren.“, tat sie schließlich ihre eigen Meinung kund und lächelte ein weiteres warmes Lächeln. Das bestätige Byleth Bauchgefühl nur. Sie dankte den beiden herzlich und verließ den Laden.

Erst als sie sich wieder unter freiem Himmel befand, fiel ihr auf, dass es ziemlich unhöflich gewesen war, nichts zu kaufen, nachdem ihr so lieb geholfen worden war. Sie würde aber wiederkommen. Ganz gewiss. Zumindest für die Zeit, die sie aufgrund ihres Zauberstabes eh in der Winkelgasse bleiben würde. Das nächstes Ziel lautete eine billige Herberge zu finden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke fürs Lesen erstmal!  
> Ich habe das schon vor einer Weile geschrieben, bin aber selber nicht mehr so zufrieden damit. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich es hochgeladen habe.
> 
> Wenn mans nicht schon am Titel gemerkt hat, möchte ich nochmal aufklären, dass Byleth Zauberstab natürlich ein Pardon auf das Schwert der Schöpfung ist.
> 
> Und nein, es ist kein BylethxMercedes angedeutet (Nichts gegen das Ship! Ich mag es ebenfalls sehr gern.). XD  
> Mercy ist nur einfach so eine liebe Person, dass ich es nicht anders in Worte fassen konnte.
> 
> Über einen Kommentar oder Kudos würde ich mich natürlich sehr freuen. Das würde mir zeigen, dass es keine falsche Entscheidung war, das hier hochzuladen. xD
> 
> Mata ne  
> Vem-chan ~

**Author's Note:**

> Danke fürs Lesen erstmal!  
> Ich habe das schon vor einer Weile geschrieben, bin aber selber nicht mehr so zufrieden damit. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich es hochgeladen habe.
> 
> Wenn mans nicht schon am Titel gemerkt hat, möchte ich nochmal aufklären, dass Byleth Zauberstab natürlich ein Pardon auf das Schwert der Schöpfung ist. 
> 
> Und nein, es ist kein BylethxMercedes angedeutet (Nichts gegen das Ship! Ich mag es ebenfalls sehr gern.). XD   
> Mercy ist nur einfach so eine liebe Person, dass ich es nicht anders in Worte fassen konnte. 
> 
> Über einen Kommentar oder Kudos würde ich mich natürlich sehr freuen. Das würde mir zeigen, dass es keine falsche Entscheidung war, das hier hochzuladen. xD
> 
> Mata ne  
> Vem-chan ~


End file.
